BAU's Plan
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: After someone from Penelope's high school shows up, Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan come up with a plan to get rid of this guy. Will this plan work, or will have disastrous results? THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_I know this is a weird title but bear with me here. I promise you, once you read you'll like it, no not like, LOVE IT! Hope you love it!_

(Garcia's POV)

I walk into the Bullpen this and everyone looks at me, which is normal but Emily stands up from her desk and walks over to me.

''Hey P, there's a guy looking for you. Do you happen to know a Jake Sullivan?'' She asks me. Jake Sullivan, who the hell is he? And why the hell is he looking for me?

''Umm.. no I don't know a Jake Sullivan Em, what does he want?'' Just as I finish that sentence, a man with a military crew cut comes around the corner. He's about 5'11 with green eyes and brown hair. He smiles once he sees me, then steps in front of me.

''Penelope, It's good to see you again.'' He puts his arms around me and hugs me, then kisses the side of my head. Ok, this is getting a tad creepy.

''Umm who are you again?'' I ask as I push him away from me slightly.

''Now Garcia, how could you not remember your boyfriend?'' Boyfriend? I've been single for the past six months! And who the hell is this guy? At this point, I push him away from me fully, and step a few feet from him.

''Ok, I don't know what's got you so delusional, but I'm not going out with you. I've been single for six months.'' Emily is still next to me, so she get's closer to me and whispers in my ear. ''I'll get Morgan.'' No, no, no don't! Before I can actually tell Emily that, she walks off. Well that's just great, looks like Jake is going to have to say a little prayer now.

''Penelope, we met at the highschool reunion a couple of months back, and it was love at first sight.'' Wait, now I remember. I did go to the regretted high school reunion and I remember seeing him there, but I never talked to him. Hell, I never even stepped foot near him.

''Look, whatever theory you've got up in your head, is...'' I'm interrupted by two voices fastly approaching us. I turn my head to see Emily and Reid coming towards us. Wait, I thought see was getting Morgan? Well, I guess Jake didn't need the prayer after all. The two of them finally arrive at us.

''Hey Garcia, come here for a sec.'' Emily asks. I walk away from Jake and stop in front Emily and Reid.

''I know I said I'd get Morgan, and I found him. I told him what happened, then before Morgan could speak Reid jumped in. Why don't you tell her what you told me Reid?'' Emily gives Reid a look before he starts speaking.

''First, have you seen him before? Even for a short amount of time?'' Reid asks.

''I went to high school with him, but I didn't talk to him. And I saw him at my high school reunion a couple of months back, and there I did see him. He did seem to be staring at me.'' Reid nods slightly before speaking again.

''Jake most likely has developed an obsession with you, that most likely started in high school but wasn't as severe as it is now. It most likely got worst when he saw you at the reunion, and his mind twisted the thought of you just being an old classmate from a girlfriend. He won't give up on it because his mind will continuously tell him that you two are seeing each other, even though you are not.''

''How can I get him to stop thinking that we are?''

''Well, you can't fully get him to stop, but we can slowly make him not believe in this saying you are seeing someone, just not him.''

''And who would that be?'' I ask Reid. Just at that moment, Morgan starts walking down the hall. Emily and Reid look at Morgan, then me.

''Ohh hell no, no I'm not faking a relationship with my best friend, are you insane?!'' Emily rolls her eyes as Morgan comes up to us.

''Now what's going on?'' Morgan asks. Reid starts whispering to Morgan explaining the situation. After he's done, Morgan looks at me.

''Come on, it won't be that bad sweetheart. What's the big deal?'' He asks me quietly so Jake can't hear him.

''I don't know, that your my best friend and that this crazy idea won't work!''

''Ok, there's a chance that this won't work, but it's the only thing we've got. Let's put it this way, would you rather a creepy psychopathic stalker following you, or fake date your best friend until he goes away?'' I think about it for a while, before finally giving in.

''Fine I'll do it.'' He smiles, before ruffling my hair lightly.

''You'll thank me later.''

''I don't know about that.'' I mutter before walking back over to Jake. Once I get back to Jake, he instantly brings me in a hug.

''What took you so long?'' Jake asks me as I step away from him.

''Ohh nothing I was just...'' I then feel Morgan's hands on my shoulders.

''Hey sweetheart, who's this guy?'' Morgan asks in a protective voice. And he's already playing his part.

''Ohh this is a guy I use to go to school with.''

''I'm sorry man, I'm Derek Morgan. I've been going out with Garcia for a couple of days now.'' This is when Emily walks up now.

''You two are going out? But you just told me you had me single for six months.''

''Ohh I guess my mind just hasn't adjusted to it yet. I do love this man right here though.'' Jake looks at me sorta weird.

''Garcia, I doubt this man is really your boyfriend, I mean you've been with me for months. Anyways, I have to get back to work. I'll be seeing you at your place later tonight.'' Jake goes to kiss my cheek, but Morgan pulls me away before he can. Jake leaves without any further interactions.

Morgan let's me go, then let's out a sigh.

''Well, that didn't work.''

''Morgan, it's going to take a little time before it should start to sink in to him. Give it a couple of weeks.'' Reid tells him. A Couple of weeks, there's no way.

''A couple of weeks? Guys I'm sorry, but I can't keep this charade up for a couple of weeks, there's no way.'' I tell Emily, Reid, and Morgan.

''Penelope, your already in it, you can't back out now.'' Emily tells me.

''Prentiss, Reid can you leave me and Penelope alone so I can try and talk to her?'' They both walk down the hall, talking as they head down the hall.''

''Baby girl, you can't back down now. If you do, this guy may follow you for who knows how long and I don't want that for you. I will be by your side the entire time, helping you. A couple of weeks may seem like a long time, but it will pass by quickly. Please, continue on for me.'' He looks at me, and silently begs me.

''Ok, I'll continue doing this.''

''That's my girl, I will pick you up after work and drive you home. See you later.'' He lightly kisses the top of my head before walking down the hall.

Ohh god, here comes the longest charade ever.

_I forgot to mention this in the beginning but this will most likely be a three shot, and if not it will be a four shot. _

_By the end of the day, On my profile I will post more information on another contest I will be posting._

_Miranda :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I'm glad you guys loved the first chapter of this. Kimd33 in the review she posted said he was beyond creepy, which is what I was going for! Creepiness accomplished! Anyways, Enjoy!_

(Garcia's POV)

Staying true to his word, Derek came and got me so he could drive me home. As we're walking down the hall, He notices the look of thinking about something on my face and stops in the middle of the hallway.

''Something wrong?'' He asks.

''No, it's just... Even though It's the only thing we can do and I already agreed to it, I just don't feel comfortable with the plan.'' I look back at Morgan, who is just shaking his head slightly.

''Listen to me. Everything's going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about. As I said before, I will be by your side the entire time, making sure he doesn't lay a finger on you, and even he did Jake wouldn't be living to see another day because I'll kiss his ass personally, now let's get you home.'' Without any further words, he drives me back to my house, and drops me off but before he drives off, he gets my attention.

''If he shows up or if anything happens, you call me ok?''

''Got it.'' Then, he drives off. Walking up to my house, and opening the door I instantly drop all my stuff on the counter and sit down. Well, my day hasn't been normal in the slightest. A creep thinks he's my boyfriend and I'm fake dating my best friend, this day just continues to better and better! Just as I begin to think of going to bed, There's a knock at my door. I go and answer the door. Seeing Jake there makes me jump slightly.

''I don't know why your jumpy Penelope, I told you I'd be coming by.'' Jake says then steps in. As he steps in, Jake kisses my forehead before shutting the door behind him.

''There's something I want to talk about Garcia.'' Jake begins to pull me by the hand towards the couch, but I pull back.

''I have to make a call first, so hold tight.'' I walk away from Jake and head over to my phone on the counter. Just as Morgan had instructed me to do, I dial his number and pray to god he answers, luckily he answers on the first ring.

''Garcia? What's up?'' He asks instantly.

''Morgan, he's already here. He said he wants to talk about something.'' In the background, I can hear someone mumble some choice words.

''I'll be there in a few minutes, just delay him as much as you can. Bye.'' Morgan hangs up, meaning he's on his way over. I put down the phone, then head back over to Jake, who starts staring at me as soon as I walk in the room.

''What took you so long?'' Jake asks as he pulls me back down next to him on the couch. Morgan told me to delay him telling me whatever he needs to tell me, and that's exactly what I start doing.

''They didn't answer until the third ring, which was annoying as hell. Don't you hate it hate it when people tell you to call them, yet they don't pick up the phone immediately?'' Jake laughs slightly.

''Hey, slow down there girl. Back on the topic of what I needed to tell you. I just want you to know that I...'' There's another knock at the door. That better be Morgan...

I quickly get up from the couch and practically run from the couch to the door to answer it. I open the door and see Morgan standing there. Thank you! He comes in and closes the door behind him, then steps in front of me.

''As I was coming here, Reid called me saying he had more information on Jake's mind and what he might try and do so we have to call him back later. Did Jake...'' Morgan doesn't finish his sentence because that's when Jake comes into the room.

''Derek right? What are you doing here?' Jake asks Morgan, and he struggles to find an answer.

''I came to... see if my girl would come back to work. We need to discuss something about a case.''

''Umm sure, I'll go if they need me.'' I look at Jake, then Morgan.

''Ok Garcia, I'll see you later.'' Jake tries to give me a hug, but Morgan kind of blocks him. He then leads Jake out of my house, and closes the door behind him.

''As I was saying before Jake interrupted me, Did Jake touch or hurt you in anyway?''

''He kissed my forehead, does that count?''

''Yes, and he will pay for this later, There's something I have to ask you.'' Morgan asks as he slowly runs his hand along my arm.

''What is it?''

''You keep saying you don't want to go along with the plan, is there any other reason you don't want to do this?''

''No.'' I say. Well, looks like the plan is going along quickly, and smoothly.

-A week later, BAU-

So far, Jake hasn't loosened up on whole, I'm his whole girlfriend idea. Which I'm really not happy about. I mean, I just want to get this whole faking a relationship with my best friend thing over.

I'm walking down the hall when I run into Jake and Morgan. Well, that just does not happen every day.

''I missed you sweetheart.'' Morgan comes up and hugs me, pushing it in Jake's face.

''Missed you too.'' Morgan pulls away, then rests his chin on my head.

''So, will I be able to come over tonight?'' Morgan asks me.

''Sorry, but I have to stay after hours to finish some work.'' That part wasn't a lie, I do have to stay late tonight. Jake is still standing right next to us, watching the ordeal.

''Wish I could stay with you, but I can't. I guess I'll see you tomorrow baby girl.'' Morgan takes his chin off my head, and looks at me. He takes his hands and runs them from my wrists to the sides of my face where he just holds it before slowly leaning in. Just as his mouth is hovering over mine, he whispers ''Just go along with it.''

_CLIFFHANGER! Don't ya just love them! Anyway, so he's making the first move in their 'Relationship' and in front of Jake too!_

_Miranda :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_this is the last chapter of the BAU's Plan. I honest to god would have this finished last night, but got sidetracked while watching Snake Eyes last night, and well I got a little... lost. Can't blame me that they just HAD to have Morgan come in with only had a towel, I mean come on! That's begging for no concentration! Back on topic here, hope you enjoy the last chapter!_

(Garcia's POV)

Is he trying to kiss me? No, that I won't do that. I will play the role of fake girlfriend, but I WILL NOT kiss my best friend! I just won't do it!

Just before he does kiss me, I back away slightly.

''I just remembered I have to take care of a couple of things with Emily now, so I'll see you guys later.'' I quickly walked away from those two before either of them could object. I can't believe Morgan actually tried to kiss me, sure it was all an act but still!

As quickly as I could I walked over to Emily's desk, where she was reading the newspaper. Once she notices me, she puts down the newspaper and smiles up at me.

''So how is my favorite 'couple' doing?'' She asks, putting air quotes around couple. Well, now's the time to tell her.

''Well, it was going fabulous until Derek tried to kiss me in front of Jake, and when he did, I said I needed to talk to you like now, then ran and came over here.'' Emily's mouth just falls open. She just stares at me for a while, be answering.

''Pen? Why didn't you just kiss him! Now this stalker might start thinking you two are not really together.''

''I couldn't do it ok, I couldn't bring my self up and do this. I just... panicked. I screwed things up didn't I?''

''Garcia, it's ok that you panicked, why did you... wait are you actually falling in love with Morgan? That's why you couldn't do it! You were afraid it would ruin your...''

''Emily, I'm not in love with Derek Morgan.''

''Pen, we all know you are, your just finally realising it yourself.'' Without hearing another word from Emily, I walk away from her, eager to get away. On my way, I brush past Morgan, which he grabs my to stop me just as I'm getting away.

''Woah, slow it down. What happened back there? Why didn't you just go along with it?'' He asks me as he let's go of me.

''I really can't talk now Morgan, I need to get started on work so I don't have to stay too late.'' I look at His eyes, hoping he believes my excuse, luckily he does.

''Ok, I just see you later hopefully.'' He kisses my cheek quickly before continuing to walk the other direction. Great, Now I can lose myself in my work for god knows how long.

-Garcia's Office-

It's about midnight or so when the last piece of paper has been filled out and delivered to whoever it needed to be. Just as I sit back down at my desk, Coldplay starts playing on my radio.

_I use to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the road. Now in the morning I sleep along, sweep the streets I use to own._

There's a knock on my office door, which startles me slightly. No one else is here, who the hell would knock on my door? I get up from my chair and open the door, finding Jake there.

''Jake, what are you doing here?'' I asked shocked.

''Look this is only take a minutes and I'll leave. Earlier, after you left this morning Morgan had told me that he loves you so much, it kills him. And when He talked about, the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about, told me he really cared about you. Even though I love you as well, I know when your around Morgan, he makes you happier. As the saying goes, if you love someone, set them free. Go love Morgan, I hope he can make you happier than I ever could.'' Jake kisses my forehead before walking away from my office door, well that was interesting, and unexpected.

Guess that takes care of the Jake problem, wait this means he's not my creepy stalker anymore! I can't wait to tell Emily, Reid, and Morgan this tomorrow.

-BAU, next day-

I walk into the bullpen the next morning happier than I could ever be, but last night as my mind started replaying the conversation, I realised that Jake had gone on, and on about How Morgan told him that he loved me. Now was that just part of the act, or really does he love me? Wait, what am I saying?! Morgan doesn't love me like that, he loves me like another sister. But still, it's a possibility.

As I was saying earlier, I walk into the bullpen, seeing that everyone is acting grim. To tension, I randomly say in a happy tone. ''Jake is gone!'' Everyone instantly looks up at me, with now happy looks on their faces.

''Excuse me what did you say?'' Emily asks with a smile as she walks up to me.

''Jake came by my office last night, and told me that he was gone. He said that he wanted me to be happy, so he left.'' Now Reid get's up from his chair.

''Now I thought It would take longer, I wondered what made his choice faster.'' Reid wonders out loud. I know what did, Morgan did!

''I don't know Reid.'' Morgan doesn't even speak, he just get's up from his desk and walks over. A smile isn't even on his face, there's a small twinkle in his eyes though.

''Well, sweetheart it looks like your finally free of him, congratulations.'' He walks away, not even acknowledging Emily or Reid.

''What was that about? You'd think that he'd be ecstatic.''

''Well, what I didn't say is that Jake said the reason he left was realised that loved me more than he did, that Morgan told him he loved me.'' Emily and Reid exchange a glance before they look at me.

''The reason he isn't real happy is because he really does love you and he doesn't want to stop faking this relationship. So, why don't you go talk to him?'' Emily asks. That is the right thing to do. So without any further words, I walk off in direction Morgan headed, hoping to find him. I'm starting to realise that Emily maybe was right yesterday, I have fallen in love him.

As I'm walking down the hallway looking for him, I bump into him as he's going the other direction. Well, that was lucky.

''Hey you ok there Morgan?'' I ask as he looks at me.

''Yeah, I'm good. How about you, aren't you excited That Jake's finally gone?'' He says, sounding disappointed.

''I'm happy, but there's something Jake told me after all that.''

''What was it?''

''He told me that he left because he though that you loved me more than he did. That you told him that you loved me, that you would always talk about me.'' He finally get's a smile on his face.

''Yeah, I said that because I meant it, and he's right. I love you more than him, in fact I don't think anyone loves you more than I do.'' He steps closer, gaining confidence.

''At this moment, I love you more than ever.'' He leans down and kisses me before I could object, like I would though. As he takes his lips off of mine, he steps away slightly.

''Love you too.''

''So is there any guys like Jake that are going to be coming around?'' Morgan asks.

''I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out.''

''At least I won't have to pretend when they do.'' He kisses me again.

_Alas, it is the ending, Hope you loved it!_

_As for the contest, I hope you guys would please participate, I still only have one entry, all you have to do is P.m me the answer to this question; if you had to pick one word to describe Morgan, what would it be and why? It would make me happy if you did, thanks for listening :)_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
